


The Hell's Mirror

by Otaku_84



Series: The Mirror Demon [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1940-1950s Musi, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballet, Blood, Character Death, Cinderella Elements, Comfort/Angst, Dancing Lessons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Glass Demon, Humor, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mirror magic, Regret, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Valentino & Velvet & Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Vintage talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_84/pseuds/Otaku_84
Summary: A mirror isn't just of one dimension but rather multiple in just one reflection. For even the deity of Hell themselves gave their sinners a chance of undoing to make something morally correct, taken out of defiance, and brooding.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lucifer Magne/Original Female Character(s), Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Mirror Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108223
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologued

A mirror meant to reflect light to brighten a room and to some even the day. Its color is white, and to some, its color appearing green. If, shattered. There becomes tragedy as its dimensions have been cracked, yet none seem to notice that while looking, there appears to be one dimension when, in fact, there are two. The eyes focus on what's in front rather than on the back as it would appear blurry as the same goes for if it is focusing on the back.

When a mirror has shattered, all perfect as it was previously before is no longer salvageable as there always is a piece to be missing. The tiny remnants and seams, when put together, create an ethereal of different shapes as the mirror can almost have many eyes compared to how it had previously been watching just from beyond when behind its second eye.

Hell would crack any mirror from its vulgar anarchy to its untamed masses creating, an overpopulation of its flaunting transgressions. Classifications of demons roaming, taking, and combating others of a higher power, if not all, for the rule over all sinners.

A prize, as a reward, was granted. An alternate cleansing not having been ordered by hells clock but one of a reflective gentleness.

Created by hells ruler, a mirror promised to all demons alike, one last chance to undo their sin. Much to the denizens, the struggle became appeasement to even the hellish royal's amusement.

The mirror that had been protected, was once chipped amongst a descending soul with the inability to accept what they had sinned to which at first, not even Lucifer himself had batted an eye as many who had come falling over the centuries always did plead for a second chance.

Denizens fell to depressing times slugging back from their dark corners of stupidity and greed being, once more under the obedient control of the clock.

Thus, the clock had returned to its punishing chime.

Demons with the cultivated consciousness searched for the shard venturing into the deepest pits of hell just for a taste at redemption. Some had resorted to contracts. Many contracts of souls being leashed had been born much to the seller's demise and much to the buyer's delight.

Centuries the shard never was found even after all mirrors had once been crushed in hopeless hope to replace the missing piece by the reluctant order of hells ruler. Despite all replacement, attempts had been in vain, rejected by the mirror.

To avoid any disturbance. It claimed for the mirror, be taken until further announcement or repair. For now, the mirror remains forgotten and untouched still, awaiting its last piece restored.

In the world of sin, there was none to show the fallen having any remaining redemption of the past. Demons, unpredictable yearning for the redemption of turning over their sins, to come back as something incomprehensible. Even with all the mirrors at their will, none show the future and when looking ahead all they see is a shard of humanity having been shattered from a mirror of a past.

Overlord gossiped about how it was a waste of power for Lucifer to come up with such a creation. Although, when asked the king smiled and laughed as if the matter did not affect him. All had been according to how one would predict a story to end.

Sinners and hell-born alike. While knowing the tale, it did not explain how. For a certain time. The younger generations knew how to dance and specifically all in front of a mirror.


	2. Beautiful Cage

White silence radiating through voided stone walls of reflective mirrors. Different domains, connecting to its twin serving as the eyes for the one within. Respite touches against the mirror's mosaic silver fringe, observing those from the dimensioned world that have yet to attempt on approaching the unknowns roaming the sinned realm under a rufescent sky paneled with a Luciferian pentagram sigil. All to the idiosyncrasy had seeped to reluctancy of appearance.

Only a few could have remembered. Only a few could have seen.

A gothic cathedral, decorative casements; filtered to a haze as the light outside reflected off the mirrors below along the side aisles. Granted, the light to illuminate the endless halls below as the decorative mirrors resting solitary on stone pillars labeled were each led as all were different shapes only for the face to be seen if wanted.

A spare body with the smooth shimmer of their skin. While an evanescent tint of green. Stepping away from the decorative mirror. Refulgent short hair much, like a mirror, appeared as shards of glass, each smooth and evenly placed so not one collided but rather oscillated as small pieces would float off like dewdrops on a window. If one is curious enough to, touch then they shall find that it felt like hair being illusioned. Black pins of small flowers placed back the small hairs as not to interrupt or obscure the dancer. The round-shaped and glass-cut eyes, holding dulled green color hues and slit-shaped pupils.

Bending back gracefully with the slightest effort as softly. Tinted green lips like a glass gloss parted to run their tongue briefly along with two fangs on either side of their mouth growing from the top jaw barely passing the sides of their chin as a preferred way to not look uncivil. Twinkling freckles of silver speckled; across the bridge of their nose like the stars of a once remembered ether.

The mirrors hummed. Tune of silence for their keeper who walked down the nave as a sound of respect. Past the bay pillars to enter the transept were above the chancel haze filtered; through the decorative glass, panes enriched like a stage light onto a grand painting just above the axial chapel. Brown and green colors of a silk tree branches some full and sprout while some have turned black and wilted, each budding with a new title of a name and knee of which no longer extends as if out of the canvas as the pollen of silk flowers dusted onto the polished stone floor.

A mirror does not need to be, made of glass. For a mirror that can be catalyzed by a simple canvas. Any form of satin will make a reflection even if blurry.

In a lissome ballet bow, bringing an arm down like a ribbon removing the pollen with the soft grace of their fingertips bringing it back up. Extending their body upwards into a roll left leg back with the toe touching, and gentle leap with their right leg extending forward twirling on their left toe bringing both arms up like a swan, left leg becoming bent as a breeze blew from a cracked stone above collecting the pollen from glass pointed fingertips into its dance leading back up to the painting.

To the one that dances, the ballet was not just the only thing to have to dance as amongst what was, remembered when alive as the stylistic rhythmic and rhyming chant of speaking music became introduced when a teen along with the ever-growing popularity of silver screen amongst a newer amusement land. Although, when one is mirrored by an unbending life of Victorian depression, by doubtful and timeless progenitors. A pulverulent conflict.

In a pondering glance lifting their head to the painting, squinting their glass-cut eyes as if seeing was made by hand but as a purgatorial reflection to the ones separated with a blackened mirror. Lips parted, briefly as if to speak to the painting like it was a person, but that would just bring the concern of losing what was left, of their humanity.

It was almost becoming too easy to forget there was another world outside. A world of life and one that was missed dearly.

Bringing their arms to fold around the middle of their abdomen returning, their body to a natural standing posture amicably turning, never takes their focus away from the painting. Pivoting their attention to the ambulatory turned to a welcoming living space of cushioned furnishings and chairs that hide stairs leading to the top balconies of the cathedrals praying rooms as common bedrooms.

The only place for a home. One could call it for protection. A cage for their soul as to forget the deep-seated smell of mucus and eyeball secretions upon arriving. Once upon a time, of all the wrong directions having been told to avoid. The misjudgment if not for black eyes. How their peregrinate could have been much more well-ordered such as a responsible host having the audacity in welcoming its newer guest from exiting the flawed above.

Flicking their eye's attention downward amongst the west-side aisles of the cathedrals as fine glass particles to dance in between gently smoothly filled claws, something of an impasse for a persona.

A soft ring came amongst the mirrors. A feeling of excitement fluttered in their chest as they waved their hand to dissipate the particles to the ribbed vault ceilings smiling excitedly, revealing pristine white teeth. A glean over their eyes like cleanly polished glass.

Hastily, running across the rope aisles to a middle grand mahogany door. Inside pure darkness safe for only a dressing mirror and a while sheet covered over it. Excitement shining away in their glass-cut eyes.

It was rarely a coincidence to have such an opportunity to, once more have the chance to show off their work if not for the practiced patience of an experienced patron to take up the work of leading one back to their normalized stature.

Delicately with a graced stance. Hair shining with the black blouse and transparent skirt weaving itself together like spider silk as the music was heard, rising as the spotlight, could be, seen moving searching for them to give the audience the performance that once was behind and waiting.

An ancient umbrose theater auditorium. A mother of a golden stage reserved for the chance to be used for once a decade to welcome its spectators with its still existence shiny wooden floors and rich lustrous currents to be open once more for performance, be remembered till the next time. For when a goes dark there will be nothing but utter silence across all of the hereafter.

Miles of lines. Keeping many awaiting to be seated, many if not all dressed to the nines for a cue of rich. Attendants of silhouette stitched gnomes helped the awaiting inside, making all arrangements for those who entered to be as satisfied as they pleased even if it meant giving up their service for the guest's pleasure and fund.

A grand audience amongst the theater's auditoriums high floors almost shaded the lower floors to those who gazed down from in the cushioned high throned booth's above cradled with golden walls and red satin curtains separating their neighbors from the possible distractions for when the long-awaited performance starts. Many glanced around in anticipation. Tapping claws and glowing red eyes meeting across to another and some taking the opportunity, to quickly greet groups of those lucky to have entered.

It wasn't often a banal denizen to accidentally miss a facile performance. For all glances would be upon them in harsh judgment burning them as if they were falling back into hell like the first time they had fallen. Although the berating and life suffering images of the now we're left. The altered show biz has more ways of broadcasting along for those on the outside to not, be missed. Perched above the open-top dome roof for when those below looking up the would be no sign of a camera to block any view of possible aerial performances.

While the stage lights flickered to life as did all guests. Anticipation could be felt from the intense staring at the stage with the utmost intensity that all non-mortal eyes gazing could almost be tearing apart the curtains if they had to be kept, waiting for any longer. Those with a sense of power, are already becoming amused. Laughing at their much lower class friends while they sit back and wait patiently as all of the above.

All at once, all whispers were created just as the lights dimmed until only the stage lights remained bright. All eyes glowed in the darkness, tilting and stretching their necks for a foreseeable performance. There was a burned movement amongst the red curtains only for a moment before raising revealing glimmering stitch mouths partnered with fire-haired humanoids in the grace of a bow of greeting their audience. A small assembly but with the promise of well a practiced and traditional performance.

The audience applauded a signal of those to being. Each stitched mouth leaped with their stage. The orchestra suddenly started to play a very skipping flute note that made all fire-hairs skip along with each time the flute passed in between notes till all four reached the center stage. The stitched mouths were left to be overlooked, as the fire-hairs distracted the audience from the black ribbons that seemingly weaved amongst their bodies like snakes.

One fire-hair turned to the audience opening their hand as if asking for them to dance just as a stitched mouth from behind skipped and jumped kneeling before them gingerly taking their hand passing them into a waltz. None could see their face for the fire-hairs always changed their appearance with brimstone alchemy granting them the abilities of smoke and fire morally used for performances compared to their medieval ancestors.

All around many applauded the performance. It was neither graphic nor overly romanticized as to what was usually avowed. A relaxing performance with humorous music and graceful performance where no intangible words are needed to express. All performances took a bow before having smoke wipe them away as they spun back.

The stage was cleared once again for the next performance to begin in another moment. The lights in the theatre remained off safe off the stage as the orchestra raised their instruments to begin. Doors may be closed but never locked in case of an unlikely panic but none had ever left.

Performance after performance each a different story of hell from different religious depictions to the biblical writings in old texts with a more humoristic adding for the cynical to be watching. There was a brief pause at the end of the third performance, an announcement for the audience to take a moment for themselves to gossip amongst their neighbors as well as to banter on what tributes were made in the final months of the theaters opening.

Much to some annoyance.

The most mysterious of the crowd remained in the shadows not wishing to be bothered only crawling or climbing down when favorited performers came to greet their admirers while some discussed seeing backstage to see just how everything is performed after waiting for a decade for practice performance.

The few performers that had come glanced at each other sharing a pointed look before giggling like school children and looking back at their admirers "You are in for something more mesmerizing" they whispered, each cupping the side of their side stitched mouth as if telling a secret.

The announcement to return had endeavored much to the audience's delight. The curtains that seemed to have been dropped unnoticed had been drawn back once more but to an abstract set up of different mirrors.

The music turned to a sift piano with the accompanied violin. Nothing seemed to be happening but only for a moment until the stage lights turned to violet-blue leaving one as moonlight upon a silver-rimmed shattered mirror right in the left-center. Nothing could be seen from the up top making most eager as the fiends below seemed to be able something within the mirror that they were not.

Like a glare, the mirror revealed itself. A beautiful soft-faced maiden spinning on her toes of strapped laced pointed shoes, hair reflecting the light, curtain skirt never touching their legs when introducing themself to the audience with slightly parted glass lips. Bringing one arm to cradle at her hip while her other arm graced upwards with her right leg sliding backward for a slightly arched reach position.

Many whispered never expecting to see such a wonderful display. Yet none would have expected for the ballet maiden of glass to appear for none knew of one. The newer arrivals. It was all very interesting to a higher becoming a tickling obsession brought on by prolonged curiosity. Nothing was said not even a clap of applause was uttered. For when the maiden had jumped onto the stage. When the curtains had closed off the last performance the lights came back on, and all who looked around held the same fascinated expressions.

The red light for the backstage guests had appeared while the rest remained going home filled with satisfaction as always of the decade theater auditorium. The backstage was welcoming and excited for questions but, none seemed to have seen the maiden, not even a reflection or speck of glass, and only just a mirror, a rustic wooden looking mirror that sat in the corner near some dressing racks.

Those who entered shortly, after all, were taken care of by the entourage of admires thanking for gifts many that were addressed to their delicate performer. Laughs emitted when taking glances at the rustic wooden mirror even though they could not see the dimensioned world they were always aware that there was a watchful eye on them.


	3. Dance of Reflection

To have an accomplishment having taken many long-anticipated years to fulfill held a heat of preserved excitement. Green hues, beaming with delight not just from the artificial moonlight. How it would be to feel the moon again. From the grace of their dance to the jumps of their body swaying, bending, and twirling. Such an expression of passiveness and a gentle smile upon their pastel-tinted green face with glittering freckles dazzling their audience.

Not one harsh gaze was felt. They produced the final bow with hands graving down to their green satin slippered feet. A glance of their eyes reflecting the light. Parting of their lips fangs giving a sparkle before prancing back into the mirror to the comfort of their precarious appearance. Although, there has never been anything deemed fragile in hell for even the gentleness smile had proved to be nothing but a face for the ugliness.

Leaning against the wooden wall of the backstage make-up department listening to the silence of the audience and flicked breakers of the lights being switched back on echoing from down the halls with an electric hum. It was a moment that felt would start against if revealing themselves like this would prove prolific.

How it turned out last time is what made them rare.

Glancing, down at their ballet shoes worn over the interminable hours of restless iteration, trembling with pride and satisfaction coursing through their body. Smiling, contentedly when hearing the other performers thunderous footsteps of excitement coming forth. Shaking their head lightheartedly, expecting this just like all the other three times. Stepping away from the wall bending a knee awaiting to hear what their elfish troupe have to express. Everything felt great.

Surrounded in every direction unable to walk without someone holding onto their hand dragging them to the dressing department unable to have a chance to answer their galvanized questions as they were continuously pushed and pulled. They never scolded them for while they were only excited and never had someone diverse join their performance alone it would be unfeeling to not accept their generosity for allowing them to perform one last time. Plus, they were like hell-born children but without the abominable humor every day.

"Gem that was amazing!" A green fire-hair plaudit, half of their make-up smeared with specks of their fire flickering not doubt having stopped for this.

"You made the whole auditorium lose their voices!" Exclaimed a stitched mouthed being subsequently silenced when the sides of their stitches popped loose creating beads of red causing giggles from their siblings.

Ever since coming to hell in former times their once name used when alive had become broken. Having thought of creating a new name never crossed their mind until reluctantly enjoying a bar amongst hell's pentagram city out of curiosity. Flashing lights with careless dancing kitchen-sink demons. Their name made them smile just from how courtly they spoke, ranting about the roundabout society with no appreciation that somewhere along with the conversation when listening, Gem was created.

A gentle smile never left their lips even when their sharp teeth showed through it was never an intention to cause dismay. Like second nature, they reached a clawed hand up to their outer fangs delicately rubbing the pad of their thumb and knuckle of their pointer finger watching the troupe bicker chatter about. There was never a time of tedium during the durations off-stage, a passing thought to when the times when dancing never had to involve the judgment of life to death.

Guess some things never change.

There was a sudden screech of panic from one of the stitch mouths turning all heads to the red light door that led to the front audience. A roll of eyes knowing outright the indelibly there would be partizans to be coming for a backstage look. It never seemed to change the thought of how a maladroit realm could have such appreciation for the decade waited for performance when some can do their masque. Time to disappoint.

In the left-hand corner of the dressing department leaning amongst the chipped wooden walls with immutable words old and new. A rustic wooden mirror tilting slightly back from its suspended loosely bolted legs. It was an unspoken rule of tell of where the mirror went but many had their imaginations.

In a moment of the backstage door opening to the gentle chime of glass shards opening as home awaited on the other side would be lucky to be granted so much as even for the most dreadful denizen diminished at no sign of the mysterious glass demon.

The adrenaline of almost being caught left their body. When feeling the comforting, coldness of the stone floor. Laughter almost ensued but suppressed when the mirrors began to hum. It felt like freedom to be outside even if it was just to be in another building.

Making a surmised hum, Gem excited the darkroom taking a glance down at the mirrors below making her way towards the stairs descending behind the back of their family opus before entering the northern chapel room into a Greek bathhouse. A pool of charmed resin waving amongst the silver fey made ripples.

A relaxed smile graced Gem slipping off her attire. Stepping down the smothered stairs of the resin pool briefly taking a dive allowing all minor cracks to be sealed before rising back for air. Even in this sinful world demons have basic needs. Tracing resin around her knuckles to the points of her claws. Her tinted body creates a reflection of green waves along the stone walls.

In all the times of purposely hiding, Gem would think nothing of it but to be encased in a resin model shaped either of a diamond or a glass slipper. Extending her body out, not much had been changed except the length of her arms and legs, never thinking that hell would have a concern for the tallest would be the most beautiful.

Leaning back allowing her hair to be consumed, creating an illuminant glow of ripples to reflect on the porcelain pillars like a shining diamond. Blinking up at the groin-vaulted ceiling floating reposefully on her back. It was a peaceful bath even if it was just by themselves.

Rustling in silk blankets shining under the haze of filtered light from decorative glass panels rustling in the comfort of light grey sheets feeling like velvet to the touch. Balmily wallpaper of contrasts silver, green, and purple hyacinth flowers amongst a mural of an oasis home parted adjacent to a bay city. A golden bridge connecting across the sea to the land with traveling cars adventuring to the popularized city.

What a wonderful time it was under the rising sun with morning fog that chilled the air and riding in little cable cars that climbed halfway up to the stars. It felt like a luxury even if it at times felt imaginary towards their rectitude. Death was far from being on their mind but incumbency of other branches' voracity was something to have been learned at the last moment.

Even after all that hard work to bring back everyone was for nothing but another's a pleasure.

Gesturing a hand up as though reaching for the blank ceiling as shards from the window panes oblique like wind chimes constructing just above Gem's fingertips. A ripple across the shards fading revealing the lengthy woman's skin of a pearl gray, the mouth of a smile of sharp teeth with unfilled eyes hallowed back with a raspberry dress colored and feathered bonnet with a rose.

"My dear," spoke the woman, her voice optimistic recognizing the gleam of silver anywhere from the mirror of her vanity table "I was afraid you might have gotten caught with how brutish of those patrons coming backstage."

Gem smiled sheepishly never seeing the point of hiding away her serenity from her idol "Oh, I'm sure all they saw was nothing but a wisp of my hair. Did you enjoy the performance?" The sclera of her eyes turned yellow when glancing up at the glass panes for a moment thinking have seen movement but could have also been from the long centuries of being alone.

"It must have been hard to finally reveal yourself, after all, that time" the women spoke, gracing a hand across the vanity than on a circular hand mirror. "It was marvelous as you had so vaguely enticed. I remember when you had been found chipped and cracking. Naturally, I would have done nothing but that reflection in your eyes said something. I shall not say anything with regret. Repairing you in to how you are now. My glass rose."

Gratitude was reflected in the glass-cut eyes of Gem as a warm feeling of approval was felt throughout her body despite no longer having much of a normal sensorium. "My goal would not have worked without you, Rosie" Gem replied, relaxing her smile bringing the shards over the edge of the queen-sized bed laying on her side with some pieces of hair falling down her neck.

"Hope to have another calligraphy lesson with you Rosie," Gem said "Your lessons are always something I could live up to. Compared to my old teachers who always made it seem like some math lesson."

Rosie laughed giving a curt nod her head turning to what was memorized as the entrance door of the emporium "Afraid our conversation will have to wait another time. I'll be sure to send a gift when I find the time and be on the qui vive my glass rose."

There had been moments where Gem thought that there would be another demon coming through the mirrors to discover this sanctuary they had worked hard to keep. Only one other time had another come through but that was for when it was gifted.

Gem sighed as the shards retired back to the glass panes. It had been a decade since having gone into hiding once more. It had become easy how much time had passed becoming lost to sleeping or simply dancing entirely. Though the pride of revealing themselves still lasted, it had only been two hours since the performance, meaning the denizens of hell who were obsessed with talent were searching.

The hums of the mirrors below allowed for the glass demon to stele further into their bed, eyes closing for rest just as the arms of sleep came to cradle the restless consciousness a writhing noise from outside could be heard as did the hums of the mirrors stop. A silence falling in the tranquility of a peaceful home. It was like leather sliding against a smooth surface.

"Hopefully, they hadn't left the door open" Gem sighed, running a hand to brush away the parted fringe from their tired eyes yet finding no attempt to move from the warmth of their bed. Turning to lay on their stomach having only the briefest of peace before their bedroom door thrust open with inpatient force.

Many times have those doors been pushed open but had never thought to maybe just make the door a two-way mirror for if there was ever to be an unprecedented guest.

"I do sayyy... that was by far the best performance I have seen you do yet!"

An aggravated groan from their peace being disrupted caused the glass demon to get up from their bed giving a tired smile "Better hope you remembered to close the door Pentious" Gem yawned, having no interest in simply summoning a mirror to take her serpentine friend outside.


	4. Glass Feet

The hellish outside never did come to the interest of dearest Gem only for when defending did she ever actually have a childish curiosity, a dangerous one that is. For the comforts of the cathedrals and her lavish bedroom was her safe space from the obnoxious advertisements and whistles.

Being as it were there had never been anything to stop the mirror demon from stepping outside of her realm except for dances and maybe a private talk once in a great while with Rosie for those where the most times Gem could ever find her becoming most comfortable and not having an accented slurred voice of elegance volumizing to the point of Gem to bury her head in the soft foam pillows.

"If I gave my professional opinion" Sir Pentious actuated his bow tie and fixed his annoyed hat "A young lady just enjoy the sun at least once a day if wanting to feel refreshed and perform their daily responsibilities."

Gem unfolded the pillows around her head daring to look at her serpentine friend thinking that so much as even a glance of her eye will set off another unneeded scolding of needing to go outside. Nothing good out there anyway.

"Pentious I understand your concern for my constant, individuality" Gem said throwing her pillows directly in front of her dressing table by the windows much to Sir Pentious rolling his eyes at his friend's laziness "I prefer to stay where I can be myself and not have an overlord breathing down my neck doing his bidding. Already am contracted and one is enough."

The slipperiness of her bed satisfying draws as Gem was being pulled out of bed by the egg boys assisting their master in motivating their friend. Rolling her glass-cut eyes in playfulness Gem sat up gesturing softly for the egg bois to let go of her feet.

Sir Pentious hissed crossing his arms watching as Gem sat down at her dressing table fixing up her makeup only ever having it on for when going somewhere or simply to practice the newer techniques of the newest year.

"I am not going out and you can't make me" Gem started with a smirk and shine in her eyes as she punctuated her pastel lips "Besides there are not many places where I can go and not be stared at like some glass Cinderella."

"Oh don't be such a _meater_ " Sir Pentious remarked snapping his red talons having the egg bois spin Gem around on her cushioned chair sliding her away from the vanity table and to her closet room opening to an array of boho blouses with matching capris displayed on mannequins. Many being of a monotoned pastel color palette amongst the various pairs of adjusted shoes both flats and ballet shoes alike having been tailored for walking with an added sole of sober.

Gem had the faintest of smiles when looking amongst her clothing aware that to her friends old fashioned Victorian style would see it as indecent despite wanting to try more new-age clothing, compared to the newer generation calling her fashion choice vintage. She was proud to still keep her livelihood.

Watching as Sir Pentious slither amongst her walk-in closet scanning for a suitable outfit for their apparent going out celebration that Gem is still finding herself not wanting to answer and until all excitement has stopped outside not doing anything else otherwise.

"In my personal opinion, you may have clothing that would _make a_ _ssstuffed bird laugh_ but even sso you always look the _jammiest bits of jams._ " Sir Pentious complimented. Gem smiled and tweaked her fangs out of habit for when embarrassed or finding something amusing in this case her serpentine friend's Victorian slang.

Rolling her glass-cut eyes Gem stood up having the silk of her yellow pearl gown sway just above her knee propping a hand on her hip "You can make me go but no I won't" she said with a flip of her reflective hair walking back around to exit the closet but had it closed.

The lights of the closet snapped on to a blue hue reflecting the painted city of stars above the closet ceiling. Gem's smile turned into a grin revealing the concealing sharp teeth that matched her fangs, being matched with the serpent knowing there was no use getting out of this until one made a musical point.

"You can be serious on the outside," Sir Pentious tuned slithering around Gem coiling around her feet "But you're simply missing all the fun."

"Prove it," Gem said, simply nudging her face closer to be intimidating.

"Open a door of this dreary castle sure it's bloody hot but the flames of hell can always be used for. For the melting of the resin. To hell with that look you were able to meet hell's three popular overlords, not that I'm jealous."

Gem shook her head, flicking her hands to make the stars of the ceiling fall around them "This place is my home, believe me, I'd rather it not" Gem rhymed "Sure they can call me a hermit or decoration see what I care. I live my style. Still, I am not going out" Gem stated firmly sitting down on a clothing bench hidden between two mannequins.

"Look my dear Gem staying inside will do nothing but have you indulge in sleep leading to an overall weight to your delicate form."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Gem hardened her gaze upon walking to the closet door opening it to the egg bois rhyming in tune with hairbrushes and perfume spraying on Gem's outstretched arms as another egg wrapped a pearl necklace delicately around her neck "I am still not going outside."

"Be my guest and come to join outside, sure there is no sun but surely your appearance is bright enough."

"That's flattering, but even if I were to see Humphrey Bogart outside my door, I still would not go. To hell with fashion overlords." Gem started holding her head high and walking away.

"How can you be alive without what the limited; light gives. Surely you were just trying to die a second time."

Gem stopped and pondered for a moment looking back at the snake, taking in his words sure. The sky of hell was a magenta and no bright yellow sun, but even if it were true, one trip outside couldn't hurt. Extending her hand, both friends danced and slide down the stairs to the nave.

"I may not want to go outside, but if you insist on your persistent health facts... Then to hell with it!" Gem smiled, opening the door of her cathedral, feeling the warm breeze of hell against her face, the wind blowing her lace yellow sundress with white flats of a yellow dandelion strap across the ankle.

Gems halted when taking a moment of realization that she was going out of all the times she had been. It was only for performance, but this was for leisure and celebration. It was like deja vu whine alive, only now it's in the afterlife.

All egg bois having, accompanied rushed out almost taking Gem with them had she grabbed the gothic gargoyle statue perched on the stone wall with a dried fountain basin.

"You can hug statues later, we will be late for the reservation!" Sir Pentious exclaimed, fixing his bow tie and top hat as if he wasn't narcissistically dressed enough.

Glancing up at the magenta Luciferian sigil sky. The gleam of heaven's moon, reflecting in her glass-cut eyes as a held breath escaped her chest. Had many times, she had admired the sky through her windows but only rarely when outside.

  



	5. Dinner with Sharp Teeth

The magenta Luciferian sky seemed almost to shine brighter upon the two resplendent demons very much enjoying their conversation mostly with the serpent taking most of the conversation the entire time while the glass darling watched the egg bois parade around them in a circle smiling softly at their circusy antics like a mother would to their children wanting attention.

"Honestly my dear Gem. You must get over the fear of automobiles, acting as if they will simply come alive and eat you. Although that would make for a great idea for an invention." Sir Pentious hummed in thought, his tongue tasting the idea.

Gem rolled her reflective eyes feeling a bit embarrassed of her simple phobia that was quickly forgotten when glancing at her interlinked arm finding her pale green skin being hued a tinted grey and from quickly using her compact mirror from her dress pocket finding that her eyes were a reflective silver. If she had met _them_ she would believe to pass for Leviathan's distant relative. It both fascinated her and made a thought of how the outside atmosphere made her seem more deceased than she originally thought.

"What do you prefer to eat my dear?" Sir Pentious questioned leaning his head into the reflection of Gem's mirror giving a glance of his stride.

Gem closed the compact placing it back into her pocket. "My parents would always make me stuffed bell peppers filled with rice, chicken, basil, tomato sauce, and sealed with cheese. It became my favorite since how many times I bugged them after I saw it advertised when daddy would read his morning newspaper."

Sir Pentious hummed at this new information. For the fifty years, they've known each other only has Gem ever spoken of the past and nothing but the past like she had nothing else to be thinking about rarely ever speaking of her family but it was never anything to tie as a sin. He always speculated that maybe it was from an unwanted substance or domestic but Gem never brought up anything hinting to a lover simply due to how devoted she was to dance.

"Pentious, I believe this is the restaurant?" Gem questioned pointing at a red brick building with white and green lights flashing outside with a cartoonish devil mascot holding a lobster on a pitchfork.

"Yes, it is my dear. Figured you'd enjoy shellfish cuisine of shellfish. Do you like seafood?" He questioned sheepishly the hood of his cobra appearance flaring slightly while holding open the door.

Gem gave a shiny smile "If there's one thing about living in San Francisco is that you were never too far from the ocean. That and also since the back of the home was practically half beach."

Stepping inside Gem could tell by the sudden widening of the seaters eyes that the excitement had yet to wear off.

Both were generously taken to their reserved table. A rather dark restaurant that held for candlelight. The table cloth was cleanly white with newly polished silverware no doubt this place was expensive even for those rich and still living would puke when so much as glancing at the menus prices.

Brushing a piece of hair behind her ear Gem scanned across the menu not taking heed to the other patrons around them. It was always about the status and placement of who someone was in hell compared to the hierarchy of heaven. It meant nothing to Gem, she only lived what she could, never take and never tell.

"I will be getting the shrimp scampi with mineral water" Gem stated placing her menu off to the side of the table before reaching for her rolled-up silverware and placing the white wrapping on her lap for her dress to not be ruined.

Sir Pentious gave an unamused expression with his tongue making a low hiss. "Mineral water? Are you some sort of millennial now?"

Gem's eyes switched from side to side keeping her mouth closed while fiddling with her outside fangs no doubt trying to keep in her laughter "The Generation of now is called Gen Alpha not Millennial" Gem corrected fixing her poster while resting her wrists on the table "I am part of the Silent Generation and you, a great friend is part of the Lost Generation."

Sir Pentious stared at his reflective friend taking in this cumulative information "Those titles sound eerily depressing. Anyways I'm having deviled eggs with white wine.'

Unbeknownst to him, Gem quickly picked up her lap cloth to hide a gag at the mention of deviled eggs.

For the short time until waiting for dinner to arrive, snacking on bread with butter conversations about their past events and possibilities of how much longer until hell becomes an ecumenopolis. How _normal_ the conversation becomes with no mentioning of another's suffering and no mocking of other sinners.

A buzzing corner with frazzled juts in the air watching, casually twirling a cup of red that matched the tone of their suit and claws. Comparing the Mirror demon to their wine glass of how smooth and fragile they appear but just from a limited time of observance before their view was obscured by a curtain drawn over the two for privacy. It was only to be shortly thought on until making an appearance as they just had.

A minute into enjoying their food Gem started to notice pentious patting his lips more frequently than a normal person would for eating deviled eggs.

"Is there too much paprika?" Gem questioned halting herself from putting a shrimp in her mouth concerned for her friend as his face started to become red and dripping with sweat as if something was too hot or spicy.

Sir Pentious struggled to make a cohesive sentence wrenching his hand around his necktie in hopes of loosening it. Eyes in tears and a body nearly matching the shade of red as an IMP. It only escalated when Gem held up his served glass of wine but that led to the steam coming out of the poor serpent's unseeable ears. Gem sat their eyebrows scrunched together watching as her friend flailed about like a demoniac noodle trying to escape a pot of boiling water. Thank lucifer for the curtain of privacy.

Just as Gem was about to raise her hand to wave over a nearby waiter Sir Pentious quickly left the table letting out a cry of pain, slithering over to the restroom in the back knocking a few chairs over.

Gem sat there by herself shrimp still on her fork. Not once had a friend leave due to unprecedented food matters. Looking down at her plate of shrimp scampi having yet to make even the slightest dent, perhaps taking it home in a to-go bag is optional.

"That was certainly discourteous. Leaving a date behind without proper explanation" came a flamboyant voice with a hint of changing static taking a seat in the same place as Pentious once was moments ago.

Reflective hair started to prickly as soft claws started to rip at the table cloth. A forgetting of coming outside that sometimes a mirror's reflection attracts not only unwanted attention but the attention that seems to never go away no matter what barrier is put.

It was like a toddler begging for attention and the only thing for the parent to do is ignore them.

"That poor serpent tongue of his nearly burnt right off!" laughed the red-suited demon helping themselves to a deviled egg "There is only so much paprika that can be added to deviled eggs otherwise it's as if the devil himself made these."

"Which one?" Gem spoke not looking at the red-suited demon as she ate her shrimp but her agitation was slowly growing.

"What was that my dear?" teased the red-suited man tilting an ear towards Gem "Couldn't quite hear after you so beautiful clipped it a decade ago. I was only giving my compliment's"

Gem pressed her lips together sucking off the traces of garlic oil from the noodles before flicking her eyes up to the red-suited man "Satan and Lucifer are two different persons. So, which one?"

Radio dialed eyes flickered, feeling excited at Gem's response; it was like a reward for the meticulous times of ever trying to get _something_ to acknowledge a person's presence. Those mesmerizing glass-cut eyes seeming almost stolen from a jeweler's store.

"Forget it Alastor. I need to leave anyways, stay out longer than I intended" Gem muttered, rolling her hand over her glass bottle of empty mineral water, breaking the bottle against the table using its pieces for a thinly small portal to pass her unfinished dinner through.

Alastor watched as Gem left the table pushing away the curtain and out past the restaurant's doors. What an experience it was compared to seeing her on stage how delicate and soft she danced and the reflectiveness of her eyes mirroring himself almost but it was as if she was seeing right through his intentions.

Gem huffed as she walked out of the restaurant and back to the placement of the cathedral. Irritation fell in her chest, no doubt the damn radio demon wanting to waste her time again with pretty conversation over dinner. Her feet suddenly halted when remembering how Alastor said the word date and she didn't even counter it. Anything that was of glass material suddenly shattered into bits.

Breezes of glass shards floated for a moment before dispersing across the street. Gem continued walking claws repeatedly clenching but abruptly stopped by the most peculiar falling in front of her from above.

The body was painted scarlet with a matching tail with the point being of a white spade shape and white hair of jaw length. Black horns sprouting from either side of their head. Gem had only ever seen an imp as a servant when able to attend past invited parties. The attire was one found from the seventies judging from the walkman hanging partly from their windbreaker jacket.

Familiar with time and of the advances that came but if asked what decade was the most questionable she'd most likely be pointing at the imp in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally able to move this work to Archive! Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
